Living People Shouldn't Be Sleeping at the Graveyard
by Yell the Punmeister
Summary: Just a missing chapter from the 4 Devas arc.


He didn't know how much time passed since he lost his consciousness. Was it minutes, hours? Either way, the rain has stopped. With much effort he tried to stand up, but failed. His body was broken. Somehow, he managed to turn on his back and stare at the sky. The clouds dissipated. Here and there, a lone cloud was floating peacefully, without any care in this world.

It seems his mind still didn't clear up properly. He looked at his arm, where the blade has pierced through and tried to move it. The pain that shot through his nerves from the muscles made him frown for a second. It's not like this was the most serious injury he ever got. Still, it was a nasty one. As he reached for his kimono to tear a part of it and wrap it around his injury, he noticed that the water was red.

"Blood" he murmured.

But something was off. His wound wasn't bleeding that much. Why is the water red? His eyes widened as the realization dawned upon him.

That wasn't his blood.

In an instant, his mind cleared. He stood up fast, as memories came back to him. Ignoring the pain in his head, he kept staring at his blood stained kimono, afraid to turn around. Finally, he gathered the last ounce of courage and slowly turned towards the grave.

Sakata Gintoki was looking at the corpse of his landlady, Otose, no, Ayano Terada.

The young samurai shut his eyes again, hoping that it is a dream, that he is still unconscious and everything that happened is a product of his mind after he slipped and hit his head on a stone. When he opens his eyes, there will be nothing there. But the reality was different. The body was still there.

For couple of minutes all he could do was stare at it. She looked like she was just in deep sleep, almost like a child next to its parents. So peaceful.

Gintoki raised his hand towards her, but it fell to his side again. How strange, he was shaking. It's all war again. Another dead person, another loss. A chuckle escaped him. Before he realized what was happening, he was laughing madly. Oh, someone will pay for this, and Sakata Gintoki knew exactly who will be held responsible. He will pay with his life.

But that won't bring Otose back. Kind, just Otose, who helped him when he needed help the most. The woman who offered him a helping hand when he was on the verge of dying. The only person ever to show him mercy in this twisted world, after the death of his sensei. The woman he considered his mother.

Finally everything sank in. She is dead. The only thing he is able to do now, is to move her from there. The young man picked her up gingerly, as if her body was made of glass and could break at any moment. It felt like she was breathing. Wait, she was breathing. She is still alive!

The race to the hospital was blurred in his mind. He didn't remember it that much. All that this man could think of is that she was alive.

They didn't ask questions in hospital. Injuries like these were pretty common in Kabuki district. To be honest, everyone was surprised that work wasn't finished.

When the doctors and nurses rushed to the woman's aid, they had a hard time trying to convince Gintoki to let go of her. He was just standing there, with her body in his arms, repeating one thing over and over.

"She's still alive. Please, save her."

After some convincing, they managed to take her away to operating room. One nurse stayed with Gintoki, noticing his wounds.

"Sir, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"Sir, let me look at your injuries."

"No… No. I'm fine. Just… take care of her."

"They are taking care of her, don't worry. But you need to let me check the wound on your arm at least. It's bleeding again."

Somehow, she managed to convince him that she needs to do her job, and soon they were in the waiting room, her putting bandages on his arm. After couple of tries to start a conversation, she realized he wasn't even listening to her. His gaze was always towards the operating room.

Gintoki didn't know how the others found out. Maybe the rumors already started spreading throughout Kabuki district. When they arrived to the hospital and stood before him, he realized he couldn't stand it. He wanted them to blame him for his inability to protect her, for his failure. But instead, they were all concerned. Kagura was looking at his injuries, poking them occasionally. Shinpachi was trying to calm Catherine, and Tama was suggesting him that he should rest. Not a single accusation. How can they be so forgiving?

"You weren't there."

"What did you say, Gin-chan?"

Kagura looked at him, confusion all over her face. She wanted to ask him something, but in that moment the door to the operating room opened. Everybody looked at the doctor, eagerly expecting the news. Finally, doctor sighed and looked at them, small smile spreading over his face.

"She'll live. Well, we managed to save her for now. She is still in critical condition, but…"

Gintoki didn't listen to him. With a quiet "I need some air" he sneaked out from the hospital and went outside. There, the young man let out his first sigh of relief. Suddenly, the sobs started shaking his body. Wiping the tears from his face, only thing he could manage to utter was a weak sentence.

"Thank heavens."

A/N: Well, this was disappointing. Not really satisfied with this work. People always say that everyone thinks like this about their own works, but, you know. This COULD be much better. Well, Yell, the thing you learnt today is that you should never start writing in the evening and say "Ah, I'll just finish it in the morning." It never works. Never. You lazy bum.


End file.
